Drakath Slugwrath
Drakath Slugwrath is the son of King Slugwrath, and a rival of the Hero. History Drakath was a born son of King Slugwrath, an evil tyrant that dictated over Swordhaven, but was defeated by the brave knight Alteon, who became king and took his place. Drakath was exiled, and became a bandit, and eventually, leader of the Darkwolf Bandits. He believed that it was his birthright to be king. He became a servant of Sepulchure, and was tasked to get the White and Black Dragon Boxes in order to achieve the Necrotic Blade of Doom, but he was only able to get the White Box. Dragon Egg Saga He travelled far and wide for the Black Dragon Box, and discovered it was in the hands of the Priestess. He threatened her to hand over the box, but the Hero intervened. Drakath had a brutal fight with the new Hero, but was defeated. Among their struggle, a sneevil had taken the box. Drakath then vanished in thin air, knowing he and the Hero would meet again. After performing some tasks for Robina the Hood, the Hero received the box from her (it had fallen into her hands after the sneevil fell into her trap). At that moment, Drakath appeared, ready than ever to earn the Dragon Box. He was defeated yet again, but when he opened the box, he and the Hero found that the contents of the box had been dumped at the Sneevil Dumpsite. Orb Saga He was tasked to get the Wind Orb, which he was able to get from the Ruins of Kordana. He used it to overwhelm the hero, but lost it once more as a tornado took him because he battled his greatest enemy. He also hired some mercenaries in the Sandsea to get the Light Orb, but again he failed. He aided Sepulchure into the siege of Popsprocket. However, in the quest the Fortress, he steals the Necrotic Blade of Doom and stabs Sepulchure through the abdomen, because he knew that he would never give up the Blade so he takes The Ultimate Orb instead and becomes one with its power. Sepulchure reveals that Drakath's body can't handle the orb's power and will be disintegrated into ash. However to avoid this fate, Drakath fused with Fluffy to become Dragon Drakath. Personality Drakath is a spoiled child, believing that he is entitled to everything that he might desire, even if it is impossible to accomplish. If he sees that his goal is blocked by some sort of obstacle, he will often use force to achieve his goal. he is determined and arrogant, unwilling to accept total defeat in any situation. ﻿Drakath's main goal is to overpower King Alteon and claim the throne for his own. Quests given #Play as Undead to catch Cyklons Appearances #The Black Dragon Box #Opening the Black Box #Bassault's Assault #Sepulcher's Flying Fortress #The Hatching, Captains Orders #Red Betty's Spell #Walk through Fire #The Jewel of the Four Winds #Popguns #Sitcom #Ex Machina #Undead vs. Cyklons! #Arrrgh(us)! #The Final 13th #The Flying Fortress #Beast of War #Dying Light #The Ultimate Orb #The Dragon Drakath Trivia Drakath reappears later in Adventure Quest Worlds aftter having been corrupted by the Chaos magic and he is now the main villain of the new game. In AQW, Lord Drakath now leads the 13 Chaos-Lords against the city of Swordhaven and King Alteon. Dragon Drakath "Dragon Drakath" a moniker used by the leadership of Lore, is the etheral dragon-demon created by the fusion of Drakath with Fluffy and the elemental orb and was possessed by Drakath in his final hours. Evidentely, Drakath retained enough control over the orb and was even able to dominate Fluffy enough-more evidence of his mental instability and pig-headedness-to remain sapient and have control over the organism. It was Drakath's most powerful and most versatile weapon, but like other potent artifacts he used, it turned out to be his downfall. In this massive, abnormal conglomeration, Drakath was able to literally exude pure darkness from his mouth, hypothetically outranking even Sepulchure and his Necrotic Blade of Doom in his state of consumption by evil. Category:NPCs Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Enemies Category:The Orb Saga Category:Dragon Egg Saga Category:Bosses Category:Metal Enemies Category:Melee Enemies Category:Book 1 Characters